The Death of Will Turner
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Just what the title says. I took the section of the movie, and wrote it out from Will, Elizabeth and Jack's point of view, respectively. R&R, please. one-shot. Rated for action.


**Part of this is an idea I got from another one-shot of mine, Alternate Ending. I was going to do it there, but it just didn't quite fit.**

**Warning: Gross sections ahead. They are marked in bold, italics and underline.**

Will's POV

I heard Elizabeth gasping, and glanced over. What was she doing over here? No time for that now. I made sure my father wasn't going to follow me and kill me.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." I stuck the knife in his coat, trapping him at the edge of the ship. Davy walked over to Elizabeth, and was about to kill her when I stuck my sword through his chest.

"Missed. Did you forget, I'm a heartless wretch." He bent the tip of the sword so I couldn't get it out. Davy started to laugh, and I responded by trying to yank my sword out. This resulted in him being jerked back and forth. He swung at me, and I ducked. When I stood back up, he kicked me in the head. Elizabeth had woken up by now, and I looked over at her. She was looking at me, and we looked back up at Davy Jones.

"Ah, love. A dreadful bond, yet one so easily severed. Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?" He pointed his sword at my neck.

"DO YOU?"

There was Jack, he had the heart. Maybe he'll be the one to get us out of this bloody mess. I looked over at Elizabeth, and her face clearly said, "Trust him. He'll fix this."

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of ones hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" He gave a battle cry, then turned and plunged his sword into my chest. I gasped in pain, as he twisted the sword around in my chest. It hurts so bad. I heard Jones start to laugh. I wrapped my hand around the sword, as if I were going to pull it out, but didn't.

As I lay there with a sword in my chest, I knew it was the end of Elizabeth and I. She crawled over, and was saying something, but I couldn't hear what it was. She was rubbing my face, and it felt good. Someone grabbed my hand, and I felt a sword handle in it. My hand was lifted, the dropped. There was some resistance when my hand dropped, but I was too out of it to think about what it was. I was losing consciousness, and then Elizabeth was gone. I saw Jack drag her away. NO, don't take her away. I need her here, with me, in my last moments. But wait, there's Bootstrap. He's carrying the Chest, and the crew is walking towards me. I notice Davy Jones is not with them, and I wonder where he is. Surely he would make sure I'm dead. Bootstrap kneels in front of me, and I'm fully unconscious by now. But I knew what was happening.

**_Gross_**

He takes the knife, and stabs my chest. It doesn't hurt, but feels good in a way. He slices around my heart, and peels back the skin. I feel him reach in and take my heart, to put in the Chest.

**_Gross_**

Once he does that, I will be the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. The heart is placed in the Chest, and it is locked. The ship goes under, and I am still alive. The water revives me, and I stand up. There is my crew. They are no longer crusted with barnacles, but look like men. My father is standing next to me. He is finally free. But there is no time for that now. I will the _Dutchman_ to surface, and it does. There's the _Black Pearl_, and I can see that she's waiting for me. I watch it, and then tell the crew to do what she is doing. We surround the _Endeavor_, and utterly destroy it. It's the end of Cutler Beckett. I stare at the _Pearl_, knowing Elizabeth is on it.

"Orders, sir." I turn, and it's my father.

"You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman_, you're free."

"Aye, it's a fine thing. But by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid. If you'll have me."

"On the wheel then, Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain Turner." My father walks over to the wheel, and sees me looking towards the _Black Pearl_.

"This ship has a purpose again, and where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea. It's a steep price for what's been done."

"Depends on the one day."

I still have one day, with Elizabeth, before I have to leave for 10 years.

Elizabeth's POV

Davy Jones knocked me down, and I fell unconscious. When I came to, I looked over at Will. He looked back at me, and we held eye contact for a bit. Davy Jones saw this, and started talking.

"Ah, love. A dreadful bond, yet one so easily severed. Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?" Wait a minute, was he going to kill him?

"DO YOU?" Oh thank heavens, Jack has the heart. He'll kill Davy Jones, and we'll all be safe. I looked over at Will, and he looked towards me. We both turned back to Jack, who had engaged Davy Jones in conversation.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!"

"Cruel is a matter of perspective"

"Is it?"

Davy turned, and stabbed my beloved right in the heart. I gasped. No, this couldn't be happening! Davy twisted the sword in Will's chest and left it there. He turned towards Jack, who was still holding the heart, and started laughing. I made my way over to Will, and started to rub his face.

"No, no, stay with me. You're all right. Will, Will, look at me. Look at me" At that moment Jack hurried over, and took Will's hand. I shot him a look that said, "What are you doing." He pushed the handle of his sword into Will's hand, and made him stab the heart. Jack and I both looked over at Davy Jones, to see his reaction. His tentacles were writhing in agony, and he looked towards the sky and said one last word, "Calypso." The tentacled man fell overboard, and was no longer. I looked back at Will, who didn't show any signs of life. I started to shake my head, fear, and sadness written all over my face. I reached around the sword, and started to rub Will's face. He woke up and looked in my eyes, then lost consciousness again. I shook my head again,

"No, NOOOO!!"

All the fish people started pulling themselves from the walls, and walking towards us.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship." They kept chanting that over and over again.

"No, no, don't leave me." Jack started to pull me away from Will, and I struggled to get away, but I couldn't.

"No, I won't leave you." Jack reached down and snatched a rifle. Pulling me with him, he stood on the edge of the ship.

"HOLD ON"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hung on. He shot something, and we lifted off. As soon as we were clear of the _Dutchman_, I looked down. I saw it sink below the waves, and I knew in my heart that Will was gone forever. I buried my face into Jack's chest and cried. I didn't pay attention to much more until we hit the water. The _Black Pearl_ came and picked us up. Gibbs helped me climb aboard, and I stood in silence by the rail.

Jack's POV

While Davy Jones was distracted by Will and Elizabeth I grabbed the Chest. Opening it up, I took the heart out just as Davy was asking Will if he feared death. Knowing that he would kill him, I quickly yelled out. "DO YOU?" He turned.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." I needed to stab the heart, but then I couldn't. I needed to talk about this for a bit.

"Is it?" Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Davy Jones whirled and drove his sword through William's heart. I stared on, wide eyed. Why hadn't I stabbed the heart earlier? I watched as Davy twisted the sword, and Will gasped in pain. Now this made a hard decision. Should I stab the heart, and become immortal? Or should I have Will stab it. It would mean the world to Elizabeth. Davy Jones started to laugh, and Elizabeth crawled over to Will. What to do? Bootstrap attacked Davy, which (of course) distracted him. I looked down at the heart, and tried to stab it, but found that I couldn't. The battle raged between Bootstrap and Davy, and I once again went to stab the heart. I would do it this time. But before I stabbed it, I heard Elizabeth.

"Will, look at me. Stay with me Will. Look at me." I knew I couldn't let Will die, so I slipped around Bootstrap and Davy. Taking William's hand, I pushed my sword handle into it. Looking up at Elizabeth, she nodded, and I made him stab the heart. We both looked up at Davy Jones, and he was clearly dying. I heard one last word from the man, and it was very quiet.

"Calypso."

He fell overboard, and was never heard from again. Elizabeth was still sitting by Will. She should have a few moments with him. I stood in silence, but then I saw the crew coming.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew." They were walking towards Will, and Bootstrap was leading them. In his right hand was a knife. I knew what was about to happen, and I knew Elizabeth wouldn't want to see it. I grabbed her shoulders and started to pull her towards the rail. Taking a rope, I looped it around the wheel. I leaned down, and picked up a rifle. Telling Elizabeth to hold on, I shot the rope, and we lifted off. We watched the ship go down, and we flew off.

**Okay, this has been bugging me for a long, long time now. I started it, then didn't think about it for a while, and then I found it, and finished it. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
